


浴衣

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, 悟吉贝吉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Relationships: Gogeta/Vegito (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 5





	浴衣

“锵锵~”围了一件深蓝色浴衣的贝吉特小孩子一样兴奋地在悟吉塔面前摊开双手展示。“看啊，悟吉塔，是浴衣。”  
悟吉塔循着声看到面前这个青发的神丝毫不顾及形象的样子不觉好笑，手托下巴仔细上下打量一番，宽松的浴衣将锻炼得恰到好处的身体肌肉隐藏起来，素色搭配衣襟及袖口处简约的花纹似乎还不错的样子，腰带则是依照武道服的系法随意地系在腰间，唯一有点不和谐的大概就是贝吉特那无论何时都不会脱下来的白手套了。  
贝吉特正翘首以盼对方的反应，宝石般的蓝眼睛里闪烁着几丝微光，而悟吉塔铺好床铺起身朝他走了过来，青发的神略有几分得色，看来对方是觉得他太帅气了所以要走过来夸奖他，结果悟吉塔伸出手抓住衣襟往两边一扯。  
“Nia——！”  
刚才好像发出了什么非人类的声音，贝吉特惊叫之后拍开对方的爪子双手护在胸前故意挤出几滴不存在的眼泪捏着嗓音叫：“悟吉塔ちゃん好色！”  
原本看到对方的过激反应悟吉塔在那里一脸恶作剧得逞的表情笑得灿烂，听贝吉特这么一说哼了声猛地揪着人的领子将他摔在床上。眼前的景致转了一圈，后背和臀部与床铺进行了亲密接触，贝吉特心知不妙，抬眼看到悟吉塔眯起眼睛挂着“和善”的笑容欺身压下来不由下意识蜷起身子，挽回的话还没出口就被对方捏起下巴，悟吉塔蓝色的眼睛紧紧地盯着他：“反正我也是猴子嘛，既然如此那就色一点好了。”  
“我只是开玩笑的……”话音未落悟吉塔吻住他的嘴唇，超级赛亚人四的体型要略大一些，再加上一身蓬松柔软的毛发，活像只大猴子，悟吉塔借着体型优势将贝吉特圈锢在自己与床间，灵活的尾巴甩了两下探入身下人的浴衣下摆缠绕上大腿根。贝吉特略微有些紧张紧紧闭合着嘴唇，悟吉塔用自己温热的唇瓣摩挲对方的，耐心地用舌尖勾勒着唇形缓慢引导他张开嘴，灵巧的舌头撬开齿关长驱直入在对方口中肆意搅动，勾缠着软舌搅起更多的糖果味唾液。温柔却也兼具着侵略性的吻让贝吉特逐渐觉得舒服起来并且沉溺其中，双手不自觉地环住对方脖颈主动回应起来。  
激烈的吻像是要把对方口中的空气都要夺走一般，但是红发的赛亚人并不满足于此，手掌摸索着从对方的脖子摸到胸部再摸到腰际，刚准备扯开腰带就遭到贝吉特的阻拦——碍于唇舌正在接吻只能发出的轻微抗议声——于是只好将目标放在贝吉特的手上，坏心地将手指探入手套内摸索着手心的皮肤。细痒传来贝吉特为之一惊，一边躲闪着对方的吮咬一边抗议：“等、不要伸进来……”  
“哼？”悟吉塔歪了歪头，表情明显就是故意为之，他自然知道贝吉特的手怕痒又敏感，也很清楚这是他不为人知的一个小弱点，这位平日里神气活现的神此刻因为弱点被人掌握而脸红害羞不知所措的样子着实有些可爱，忍不住就想多欺负欺负了。白色的手套里容纳着两个人的手显得略微有些拥挤，贝吉特实在没辙只能由着他与自己十指相扣的同时狠狠地在悟吉塔颈侧咬了一口。  
舌面舔过有些些微的凉意，随后是轻微的痛感，被挑逗起来的悟吉塔在他脖子上回敬了一个深深的齿痕。  
贝吉特喘着粗气，唇上泛着水光——悟吉塔舔的——仍然调笑着：“悟吉塔ちゃん好色哦~”  
悟吉塔只是哼了一声权做回应，将贝吉特侧过身来让他呈侧卧的姿势，随后一手滑入衣领一手沿着大腿摸入浴衣内。这个姿势贝吉特要有一只手支撑上半身的重量显得很是被动，更何况他听说浴衣下面要真空于是就没有穿底裤，悟吉塔的手掌很顺利就握住了略微有些反应的性器，手指掐着饱满的胸肌，指腹在乳晕处打转，两处敏感部位皆被攻陷，饶是最强也不禁软了腰喘吟起来。  
“舒服吗？”悟吉塔附身在锁骨的凹陷处留下泛红的齿痕后沿着脖子的曲线一路吻上柔软的耳垂，轻咬着红透的耳廓吹入犹如催情剂般的湿热气息，两种声音合在一起的声线低沉喑哑，贝吉特身子轻颤喉间泄出一声呻吟，头朝另一侧稍微偏了偏看起来像是躲闪又像是在邀请。虽不做回答，仅看他的反应也能明白这位神正享受着自己这般服侍。  
红色的尾巴缠绵地卷缠着贝吉特的腿根，柔软的毛发窸窸窣窣地勾起些细痒像是心上有猫的爪子在轻轻抓挠，难耐地动了动腰，被对方轻松解开的腰带松松垮垮地散开来，浴衣衣襟敞开露出饱满的胸部，景色十分淫靡。  
唇舌复又黏合在一起，夹杂些许咸涩汗水的亲吻更使人沉醉，水声粘稠戏弄地贝吉特面色愈加潮红，悟吉塔把他抱起来对着自己，仔细地揉过他的腰慢慢地摸到尾椎处，尽管尾巴已经切断，残留的尾根仍旧是隐藏的弱点，指腹只是轻轻点了几下怀里的贝吉特就身子颤得厉害，嘴里发出犹如幼猫般的呜咽声，可爱地紧。  
身体经受着戏弄挑逗皮肤愈发滚烫起来，对方带有薄茧的手掌滑遍全身各处似乎要将他的所有全部掌握般，掌心抚过勾起隐埋于皮肤下内心深处的欲火，这份灼热一路侵袭到大脑将残存的理智炙烤地更加薄弱。贝吉特喘息逐渐紊乱，抬手试图扯去身上这件阻碍肌肤相亲的浴衣却遭到阻止，水蓝色的眼眸带着些疑惑，悟吉塔轻咬着他的耳垂：“这件衣服不是很好看么，就这样穿着做吧。”  
“穿着……做？”  
虽说如此，这件深蓝色浴衣也只是堪堪挂在身上半遮半掩，脖颈间和锁骨处遍布青青紫紫的痕迹，胸部在悟吉塔双手的揉捏下显得愈发紧致饱满，乳首充血挺立像是即将哺乳般，猛掐一把无数细密的酥麻感就如同电流流窜至四肢百骸，贝吉特难耐地伸长脖子发出了细弱的低吟，下一刻两人的唇复又黏合在一起。  
不知何时两人的姿势已经变换成最原始的野兽交配的姿势，贝吉特跪趴在床褥上，悟吉塔的精神起来的下身刚好顶在他后庭处，仿佛野兽标记领地般在贝吉特的后颈处反复咬啮留下自己的齿痕，浴衣下摆内的手握着身下人的性器熟稔地上下套弄着，指腹轻柔滑过柱身引起一阵颤栗，悟吉塔耐心地从上到下爱抚着对方的性器，这让贝吉特很是受用，身体却难耐到了极点，噬骨的舒爽感催动下很快就达到了高潮。张开口声音已然喑哑：“悟、悟吉塔……悟吉塔……要去……要去了……”  
悟吉塔反倒加快了手上的动作温柔地引导着：“嗯，射出来吧。”  
随着一声闷哼，一股白浊的液体射了出来，射精后的生殖器略显疲软，悟吉塔指尖抹了些精液，撩开浴衣下摆手指揉捏着紧实的臀瓣沿着股缝抚摸着穴口，趁贝吉特身体疲倦眼眸半阖稍一晃神的时候挤入穴内，湿润的内壁比平时要紧致许多。  
贝吉特刚射过一次腿都是软的，努力平复着呼吸根本无暇顾及对方在做什么，手指进入时只是发出几声吃痛的细微呜咽，如同猫在对主人撒娇，这几声很好地勾起悟吉塔的欲望，粗长的尾巴愉悦地甩来甩去。穴内的手指搅动的幅度渐渐变大，贝吉特身体止不住地颤抖起来，双腿也难以支撑住身体，上半身无力地俯下去，整个身体仿佛优美的曲线。  
耳畔是蓝发的神紧紧咬着床单苦闷却又夹杂着欢愉的短促呻吟声，情动的嗓音不停地叫着自己的名字，一向遵循自身欲望的赛亚人再也抑制不住想要贯穿他的心情，抽出沾着粘稠分泌液的手指，解开腰带露出胀得略微发痛的性器对准穴口略一用力整个插了进去。无论多少次甬道被撑开的瞬间都很不舒服，贝吉特蹙紧眉忍受着这份肿胀感与不适，而悟吉塔在进入后便开始动作起来——尽管一开始只是小幅度的抽插——蓝发的赛亚人被他顶弄地有些眩晕，呻吟声也被撞得支离破碎。  
甬道内湿热紧致，肠肉内壁温柔地将悟吉塔的性器柱身吮吸包裹于其中，同时像是有魅魔在他耳边低语诱惑着他继续深入，全身心兴奋起来的赛亚人在情事上的斗志丝毫不逊于战斗中，大手紧掐着贝吉特的腰，手指陷入皮肤留下浅浅的红痕，交合处不断抽插，幅度逐渐增大，被插入的一方再也忍耐不住舒爽的呻吟声，下身进进出出肉体碰撞发出的清脆“啪啪”声，前列腺液与甬道分泌液被抽动发出的粘稠水声，悟吉塔将犬牙刺进皮肤渗出血丝随后温柔地舔舐的声音，贝吉特自己喉间婉转暧昧的低吟，这所有的种种交织在一起构成最为淫靡的乐章，每一个音符都把两人蓬勃的性欲敲击而出。  
视野逐渐模糊，眼角因为快感而轻微泛红，青发的神只觉得自己像是被扔进了波涛汹涌的大海，海浪接连不断席卷而来，将他裹挟，淹没，随后推至浪潮的顶尖，而他只是一叶浮萍随着由悟吉塔带来的快感起起伏伏，沉溺其中无法自拔。  
腿已经颤得无法支撑身体的重量，两具身体交叠缠绵，无需多言，仅仅只是彼此满溢着情欲的眼神交流就可满足。贝吉特的后穴愈发绞紧，悟吉塔舒服地差点精关失手，停止抽插的动作揽过贝吉特的脸接吻，唇舌互相攻城略地舔咬吮吸，埋在对方体内的性器轻轻地动作，龟头在深处仔细地顶弄，不多时贝吉特的喘吟声就变得愈发甜腻。知道他快要射出来了，悟吉塔加快了抽插的速度，将精液悉数射在了对方体内。被射精刺激到的贝吉特也脑子一片空白射了出来。  
青发的神身上穿着的浴衣也已经被撕扯得皱皱巴巴的，深色的衣服上粘上了白浊的精液显得格外色情。  
贝吉特疲累地抬了抬手将衣服扯下来，语气略带着些可惜：“啊啊~难得穿一次浴衣。”说完还瞟了眼旁边清理身体的悟吉塔。  
后者察觉他的视线哼了一声：“怎么？不是你勾引我的？”  
好像确实是这样，贝吉特自知理亏吐了吐舌头乖巧地钻进被子里不说话了。

Finl


End file.
